


Total Members: 1

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: The Cook and the Prince(s) [1]
Category: One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, High School AU, One Piece AU, taking writer's privilege for the Cooking Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe the Cooking Club isn't the school's most popular club. But Sanji's determined not to be the only member!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Members: 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locavore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328728) by [karotsamused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karotsamused/pseuds/karotsamused). 



The first time Sanji steps into Ouran, he’s dressed to the T, his new uniform crisp and his sharp figure catching the eye of many a pretty lady.

 

He’s a little uncomfortable with all the attention – except for the ladies, of course; a lady’s attention was _always_ welcome in his book – but trudges on anyway, his custom-made shoes clicking against the tile floor at a volume slightly louder than the normal shoes made. It was necessary though, to have these shoes. In Sanji’s experience, as well as the shitty geezer’s, it was better to be armed at all times, just in case. Sanji was glad his weapon didn’t come in the form of a blade or with the need for bullets. No, Sanji’s weapon was his body and, occasionally, his mind. However, his body _did_ need some assistance, which came in the form of his custom-made shoes. Couldn’t get in trouble for having shoes a little on the heavy side, now could you?

 

There was something else about Ouran that bugged Sanji: the no working rule. Of course, Zeff had worked his way around it (to inherit the business, Sanji would need hands-on experience, not fancy cook books) and that allowed him to keep his place in the Baratie’s kitchen, but in return, Sanji had to head the Culinary Club. The club, he later discovered, was devastatingly small.

 

Devastating because there were so few members. The entire club consisted of Sanji and, well, Sanji. Evidently, rich kids didn’t cook for themselves and saw no reason to spend time on something they didn’t have use for. Still, Sanji had expected there to be at least _some_ girls! If only so they could bake their boyfriends something overly sweet and thoughtful.

 

The blond sighed and resigned himself to making flyers in the hopes of drawing in new clubs members. This was going to be tough.


End file.
